Born and Raised
by GotDance45
Summary: She is born Antoinette Elise Stark. Antoinette eventually becomes Toinette, which becomes Toni. The Avengers as Toni attempts to find love- and keep it- accept herself, save the world, and make the Iron Man suit an Iron Woman suit. Fem!Tony. Pairing: Capt. America and Iron Man...Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I present to you my latest creation- a story that will follow Antoinette Stark throughout the Avengers movie and beyond. Its, unfortunately, unbetaed. Any volunteers? Thanks for reading! Please review and feel free to PM me! -C

* * *

She is born Antoinette Elise Stark. Antoinette eventually becomes Toinette, which, in turn becomes Toni. Her name becomes a guideline for the stages in her life. In her teens, she's Antoinette, a spoiled, complex genius with a closet full of frilly dresses and teeny-bopper outfits. After her parents die, she's Toinette, playful yet manipulative. She becomes the CEO of Stark Industries and pours herself into her work/play schedule with her new best friend Pepper by her side. She's turned into a sort of one-night stand playgirl by the media, and in turn, becomes even more afraid of physical affection outside of Pepper and Rhodey. So she lies and uses the Toinette that the medias built for her, and keeps her walls up. She does bring men home- but often for little more than a movie or card game. It's an unspoken alliance. For at least one night, its them against the media, against the steely walls that are their reputations. Then, there's Afghanistan. Toni spoke the truth at the expo, never has a greater Phoenix metaphor been personified. Toni is more heroic and selfless than little Antoinette could have ever hoped- which really isn't much but she's trying, she has a good heart-and she looks it, too. Her once slightly above shoulder length hair grew to halfway down her back before she finally got it trimmed. Even after the trim, she can reach around her back and touch the tips of the chocolate waves. Her big brown eyes are more expressive than ever, and her perfectly sculpted features are worn with more confidence than ever before, earning her many an appreciative glance and articles full of praise. Even so, she still hides behind her already constructed image. Her wardrobe is no longer slutty and skimpy, it's sexy and intriguing without showing too much skin. She doesn't like exposing the arc reactor. When Ivan- Whiplash- challenges Iron Man, or Woman, technically, it's scary for Toni. Because what if she does die and she can't protect anyone any more? Then she discovers her fathers element and, for a moment, everything is perfect. Until the Avengers, or more importantly, Steve Rogers come into her life.

* * *

Steve was not having a good day. Joining the Avengers was okay, but he already had a pounding headache from one of Lokis hits and he was running out of punching bags. All of a sudden, loud music came blasting out of the speakers. Natasha sighed into the coms, exasperation mixed with a hint of fondness Steve could have imagined. A red and gold figure came shooting in and quickly took out Loki. Despite how impressed he was, Steve was a little hesitant. Not only was this man- Iron Man?- intimidating, Loki almost seemed to give up. It was all a little strange. He walked next to the metal-encased figure, offering a gruff 'Stark', hoping that it was in fact Mr. Stark. He'd only skimmed the file, catching the name Stark and Iron Man. Other than that, he was a stranger. The son of hi old time war buddy, but a stranger nonetheless. A metallic voice cut into his thoughts. " Captain."

* * *

Iron Man was, well, a woman. Steve was certainly surprised. When Stark removed her face piece, he hadn't been expecting the gorgeous brown eyes with impossibly long lashes to look up at him. As if to confirm that she was in fact a woman, she had head full of loose dark curls and a delicate face with feminine features. Toni Stark was most definitely female. She was also an artists dream. With a high, somewhat snarky voice, Toni began rambling about something but Steve could hardly tear his attention from her face, which was expressive like no other he'd ever seen. "What?," he choked out.

" You might have missed a few things. You know, while you were busy being a Capsicle. Was that fun? I think I'd like to try it. So, Spandex-"

She was cut off by a powerful strike of lightning. Steve noticed Loki flinch, and immediately interrupted Stark- again. "Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki smiled, somewhat amused. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Steve glanced at Toni and found her looking equally worried. "What follows?," she murmured.

A loud thud echoed around the cabin. Subconsciously, Steve stepped in front of Toni, only to have her glare at him and put her faceplate back on. "Worry about yourself, Rogers," a metallic voice growled," I've got this."

As Steve watches her dive out of a plane after a tall blonde who just kidnapped their prisoner and then hold her own against the 'god', even get struck by lightning, he doesn't doubt it for a moment.

* * *

Steve does live up to the legend. He's beautiful and courageous and everything Toni wishes she could be. His blue eyes make her want to melt, the handsome features are so flawless Toni could stare at them forever. She begins to ramble, as she always does. Toni knows its annoying, but she can't help it. Her brain moves too fast for her to filter her words. She knows Loki knows and he's giving her this creepy smile. But what's not to like about the Captain? He's just...perfect. She wants so desperately to hate him, to blame him for Howard's distance and his hero worship, but she can't. It wasn't his fault, and as much as she wants to be stupid and hurt the Captain for all the pain he indirectly caused her, the most she can be is somewhat grating. Which is enough, it seems, to keep the Captain at arms length.

* * *

No matter how annoying the lovely Stark is, he can't stop the instant attraction. She's like Peggy, strong and cool under pressure, and like Howard, alway joking even when it's inappropriate. Lucky for her, she got the best of both worlds. As soon as he gets a break he sits and reads her file.

_Antoinette Stark, Age: 27, Height: 5'1'', Weight: 98 lbs., Eyes: Brown, Hair: Brown, Notes: Miss Stark is self-centered and narcissistic, perhaps a hazard to those around her but at the same time, such a benefit with her genius-level intellect and Iron Man/Woman suit. Recommended for Avengers Initiative: Iron Man, yes. Antoinette Stark, no. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it's been so long. Anyway, I'd just like to detail that 'my' Toni is a lot more agreeable, at least to certain characters, right away. For example, she has good relationships with Coulson, Natasha, Thor, and...Bruce Wayne! Yes, I know thats a DC/Marvel crossover. This Toni is definitely everything that the canon Tony Stark is, just slightly toned down. She held to a but of a double standard, and that _also_ will be explained later. Read on!

-C

* * *

"Make it quick, Captain. I've got a thousand things to do today and listening to you stammer and try and be polite is not one of them."

Steve blushed. It wasn't his fault that Fury didn't appreciate his good manners, he told himself. "I was going through the files you gave me- those ones about the team- and I had a question. I'm just confused, I guess. It says Iron Man, um, Iron Woman was a yes for the initiative, but that Antoinette wasn't recommended."

"She'll kill you if she hears you call her that. You see, Rogers, the suit's quite useful. As is Toni, but I'd rather not have her operating that particular weapon. She's dangerous, impulsive. I think the exact words used to describe her are volatile, self-obsessed and textbook narcissistic. That seems pretty accurate to me."

The captain could only frown at that. "But the suit and Antoi- Toni are one. Without Toni, that suit's nothing."

"You and Stark will get along just fine, Cap," Fury chuckled, "Stark often expresses that same sentiment. If you get a chance, look up 'Toni Stark Owns Justin Hammer at Suit Trials'. Actually, have someone look it up for you."

With that, Fury swept away, leaving Steve alone in the hallway. As if she'd been summoned by their conversation, Toni appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, Spangles!"

Steve smiled, weakly, "Hello, Miss Stark."

The petite woman groaned. "Lose the title, babe. It's Toni."

He stiffened at the term of endearment- or mockery- and instead stared down at the inventor. He had close to a foot on her when she didn't have the suit on, and it unfortunately gave him the perfect view of her large, chocolate eyes. They were mesmerizing, and Steve found he couldn't look away. Suddenly, Toni was whirled around by a giant hand. Thor was on his knee, and had clasped both of Toni's hands in one of his. "Antoinette Stark, I apologize for causing you harm. I ought to have kept a cool head and prevented the battle. Being around Loki makes me emotional. You see, I thought he was lost forever, and the Allfather-"

"Ok, ok. It's cool, big guy," Toni said, grinning, as she pulled one of her hands loose and patted Thor's head.

"Many thanks, Antoinette!," Thor boomed as he picked Toni up and spun her around.

Steve couldn't help but grin as he took in the scene. He jumped when he heard Agent Coulson say, "Everyone on the bridge, please."

The agent had somehow managed to sneak up on him, and it was downright scary. "Right away, agent."

"Thanks, Ste-"

"Coulson!," Thor and Toni chorused, drowning him out.

"I've missed you!," Toni whined, throwing herself at the agent.

They talked to each other quietly, exchanging quick banter. Thor slung his arm around the captain, pulling him towards the bridge. "Come, Captain of America! We shall cross the bridge that stands between us and our bounty!"

Steve sighed, "No, Thor, it's not a bridge. It's a place, not a path or crossing."

"Onwards, my friend!"

* * *

"I'm just saying...Portland one of these..."

Bits of Toni and Coulson's conversation trickled towards Steve. The agent simply gestured towards the table and gave Toni a pointed look. She smiled innocently. "As I was saying, Loki needs iridium to stabilize the portal. That way it can stay open as long as he wants and as big as he wants. That's what our little hawk will be looking for."

Bruce nodded sagely, "There's an...89% chance that's what Agent Barton has his, um, eye on. He "

Toni snorted quietly at the man's wording. "Unless Selvig's figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect, he'll need to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin- that's really hot, Point Break- just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

She extended a hand in Bruce's general direction. "Brucey."

He grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Toni."

"Your work on anti-electron collisions in unparalled. And I'm a big fan of the way you turn into a big green rage monster."

The man seems confused as he mutters, "Thanks..."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you'd help him out, Stark," Fury called from his position at the head of the table.

"Anything I can do for you, darling, is worth doing," Toni replies, her tone somehow both like honey and with a sinister, mocking edge.

Fury just glares. "I'll take you to the lab," the Black Widow says quickly in an attempt to prevent more tension.

"Thanks, Tash. Pepper misses you, you know."

"Why, because I can keep you in check, Stark?"

"Only because I let you. I don't play well with others, remember?"

Toni's voice is again deceptively layered with sugar to hide the bitter edge."Toni, I-"

"To the lab, Tasha. You know words can never hurt me. I'm the queen of words. Of wordy insults, actually."

* * *

It's a bold-faced lie. Toni is as vulnerable as any of them. No one calls her on it. Steve looks like he's about to say something, but her steady gaze quiets him. Natasha brushes past her, and her flaming red locks nearly whip Toni's face. Wordlessly, the doctor follows. Toni bites her lip in fake deep thought. "Fury, if I'm helping you out, do think I could have access to your entire database? Before I, you know, hack it?"

"Not a chance in hell, Stark. And we'll be watching."

"What, me successfully bypassing your wimpish firewalls and breaking down your pathetic attempts to ward me off?"

Silence. "Can I at least have free coffee?"

* * *

She breaks out another bag of freeze dried fruit in an attempt to keep her hunger within semi-reasonable parameters. She'll binge on cheeseburgers and Mentos later. "You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. It's Candyland."

"I'm sure it's great, Toni, but I don't do well in big cities."

"I promise a stress-free environment."

The young woman prods Bruces side with a pointer of some sort that lets out a little shock, causing Bruce to yelp. "Are you crazy?"

Toni turns towards Steve, her grin simpering. "Jury's out, sweetheart."

"Is everything a joke to you?," the supersoldier snarled.

"Funny things are."

He just sighed, exasperated. "Threatening the safety of everyone on the ship isn't funny- no offense, Doc."

Toni's grin is forced in a way that may suggest it is funny. At least to her. Bruce quietly interjected," It's ok, Cap. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Steve's scowl says it all.

* * *

He hates this. That she's provoking him, baiting him. That she's pushing him away. Even if Toni is purposefully ruining their team camaraderie, he can keep it strong. He hopes.

* * *

"Is it true you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty Boy's a good friend."

Bruce seems awed by Toni's answer. "Wow...," he breathes.

"Tell you what," she says as she smirks sideways at him,"When this is all taken care of, I'll have him stay at the Tower with me for a few days and you can meet him."

Steve has his arms crossed, and is leaning against a table in the way that a teacher might supervise their students. Toni rolls her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Steve. I promise no more pointy things. In Bruce's side, that is."

Steve suddenly focuses, his eyes meeting Toni's. "Yeah, ok," he mutters and exits the lab in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain!" Thor booms, making Steve wince.  
"Hello, Thor."  
"Where have the Lady Stark and Banner gone? I wish to speak to them."  
Steve blinked. "Down the corridor, third door on the left."  
Thor hesitated, opening his mouth slightly as if to say something. Steve sighed. He'd just been in the lab, but- "I can take you, Thor. No problem."  
"Please, Captain. Your assistance would be much appreciated."

* * *

"So maybe that was a little out of line. Poking you, that is."  
Bruce eyed Toni from across the room. "Steve probably would have liked to hear you apologize. It doesn't matter to me, like I said, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things, but it was unnecessary to provoke Steve."  
Toni's hand faltered slightly before gracefully flicking a few items onto Bruce's screen. "I don't play well with others."  
"We're getting along just fine."  
"Yeah, well, you're not the man I've come second to my whole life."  
"Toni-"  
"It's okay, Bruce."  
They're silent for a few moments, until Toni's screen makes a loud whooshing sound and Bruce looks up to meet her eyes. "Bruce, how do you feel?"  
He smiles ruefully. "A little stressed, but I guess-"  
"That's dandy, but let me rephrase that. How do you feel about Loki?"  
Confused? Nervous? Anticipatory? "That the whole situations a little more complicated than Fury is telling us."  
"Exactly. I knew you'd understand. So don't freak out or anything, but I kind of planted a bug on-"  
"You did what?!"

* * *

Steve and Thor arrive at the lab just in time to hear Toni mention planting something to Bruce. She turns to him, eyes wide. "You did what?" Steve repeats, carefully softening his tone.  
She clearly doesn't feel guilty, because a practiced smile is back in a moment's notice. "I planted a bug. In...a few minutes, I think, we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide."  
"You can't do that, just because you're a little paranoid!"  
Bruce sighs loudly, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Steve, doesn't any of this smell a little funky to you?"  
At the tense silence, Bruce continues as Steve leans slowly against a counter. He's tired. "Loki's jab, uh, 'a warm light for all mankind', I think that was meant for you, Toni."  
She's not visibly affected, simply staring at the wall across from her perch on a table. "He means that I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."  
"Yeah," Bruce continues carefully, "so why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. call her in? Why not bring in an expert? What are they trying to hide?"  
It all makes too much sense to Steve. Thor is quiet next to him, but he can practically hear the god thinking. Feeling bitter, Steve bites out, "I think you need to focus on the real problem, Miss Stark."  
"I can't solve the equation if I don't have all the variables," Toni protests, "It doesn't add up, Steve."  
Steve shares a look with Thor, who is uncharacteristically silent. "Focus, Stark. Didn't you need something, Thor?"  
The Asgardian shakes his head. "I don't think this is the time. With me, Steven?"

* * *

The tension almost physically leaves the room with Thor and Steve. Toni's hands are shaking, and she can only attempt to keep them steady by moving as quickly as possible. It doesn't add up. It's like she's fourteen again, and the professors are trying to talk down to her and tell her she's wrong. But it _doesn't add up_.

* * *

Steve doesn't know how he got here. One moment, he's throwing the weapon- the goddamned weapon, a Tesseract weapon, are you _happy_ now, Toni?- down and confronting Fury, the next, everyone's shouting over each other. Himself included. "Little girl in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"  
Toni stares up at him, eyes fiery and defiant. "Genius, billionaire, celebrity, philanthropist."  
Steve can feel his anger boiling inside of him. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl-"  
"No, I'm not that kind of 'guy'. I'm not even a guy, to start! Don't you get it, Rogers? I have to fight twice as hard as you, and you can't even respect what I can do. Maybe I wouldn't lie down on a wire, but I sure as hell would cut the damn thing."  
It's not about her being a woman. It's about her being Toni. "Always a way out...You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."  
The pain in her eyes hurts him almost as much. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle, a bottle that my father, 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist', helped goddamn fill!"  
She's almost shrieking by now, but he's even louder in his rage. Seething, Steve coldly replies, "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."  
The last thing he sees before he hits the ground is Toni's wide eyes, pleading, as something explodes and he reaches for her, helpless, as she's thrown to the ground.


End file.
